


La notte è buia e piena di terrori

by Severnrstuff



Category: TWST - Fandom, Twisted Wonderland - Fandom, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), Yandere Twisted Wonderland - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of blood is there, F/M, Vampires, Yandere, only at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severnrstuff/pseuds/Severnrstuff
Summary: This is the first FF I have ever published, so sorry if this is bad! Also English is not my first language, so sorry again! This was before uploaded on Tumblr under the same usernameAnyway, this is a Yandere Vampire Vil scenario, so please read carefully!
Relationships: Vampire! Vil Schoenheit/Reader, Vil Schoenheit & Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/You, Yandere Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Kudos: 18





	La notte è buia e piena di terrori

How much time did she pass here? Days? Weeks? Who knows, maybe it was even months. All y/n knew was one day a blonde man appeared in front of her that said a bunch of weird words in another language that she didn’t understand, and then… Black.  
The next memories were the room she was currently inside; it was mostly black, almost as if the window didn’t let any sun on it, so y/n wasn’t able to tell how much time she passed there. Other than that, the room was fine, even too much for her tastes: the bed was extremely comfortable, the sheets seemed to be made of silk, the pillow was one of the best things she could rest her head on, and everything else in the room looked stunning. Whoever was that kidnapped her at least had a nice sense of fashion.  
Y/N had the chance to re-meet again the blonde figure who captured her, and she tried to keep the distance between these m but the man, who goes by the name of Rook, was very… Nice. He didn’t do anything bad to y/n, hell he was even friendly to her; more often than not Rook complimented her appearance, or the choice of clothes, everything he could find. It was strange.  
The strangest thing was that another man who would accompany sometimes Rook, he never talked or did anything bad, but his presence was unnerving. It was almost as he was everywhere, watching with those crude and unsatisfied look in his purple eyes. The less y/n saw him, the better.  
They treat her very nicely too, always with the best clothes and food there was out here, but the people who bring her food didn’t seem human; they moved in a way very robot-like and every time she tried to talk to them they ignore her. So y/n stopped trying. It was honestly much more simple and satisfying to talk to Rook, who was happy to answer all her questions.

“Rook?” y/n asked when she heard a gentle knock on her door, she got up from the bed, opening the door to finding the blonde man smiling at her

“Oui ma chère?” he happily says entering the room, looking around with his curious gaze, maybe trying to see if the young girl did some changes to the room.

“Can we… Can we talk about something?”

“Of course we can, mademoiselle!” Rook's response was quickly and still with his happy tone from before, sitting on one of the most comfortable armchairs in the room.

Now… What she was going to ask? Rook was nice, yes, but he still was the one who kidnapped her. It’s not like y/n could trust the guy nor she didn’t want to be on his bad side, keeping him happy and friendly with her was the safest choice. She stayed silent for a while, deciding it was a good idea to get comfortable on the bed and not look at Rook in the eyes until she had the question to ask and, more importantly, the right way to ask it.

“Who is the other man with you?” asking that in the lightest tone y/n could find, she looked at Rook eyes, that lookup he was the happiest man ever by just his expression.

“Oh, you want to know more about Roi de Poison?” if before his tone was happy, now it was _euphoric_. It was almost as if he was waiting for y/n to ask about that man “He is beautiful, isn’t he? Vil is very talented too, I tried to tell him to be kinder to you ma chère, but he doesn’t listen” he adds, Rook tone quickly going to a more dramatic one, sighing right after ending his phrase.

Vil was that man name uh. A new piece of information, even if y/n had no idea how that could be useful. Well, probably nothing is going to be useful for her escape, y/n give up her freedom a long time ago. Going away from here was impossible, she tried multiple times and every time Rook would bring her back, telling to not worry; he won’t tell anyone of her little escape.  
In the end, y/n and Rook keep talking about something else entirely, but Vil would come up in a few instances. She learned that he was good with creating poison and magic, and how much Vil cared about his looks, nothing too much, but it was enough to make her even more scared of him. It was truly a good thing that they never interact with each other.  
However, it wasn’t something that was going to maintain; Vil made himself even more present in y/n life, and it scared her to death. He wasn’t mean or cruel to her in any way, Vil would come to her room and give her presents: clothes, makeup, perfume, and sometimes even food that y/n once said to Rook that she liked. Vil compliment her a few times as well, he wasn’t as silent as he was before, and sometimes he criticized y/n choice of clothes or makeup, sighing whatever she would look at him in confusion.

“Honestly my dear, don’t you see that this is a mess?” he says while styling y/n hair with a very gentle and precise touch, almost as if he is used to doing this almost every day, looking at his hair it wouldn’t be surprising. Y/N could feel her heart beating through her chest, and it was a miracle how she didn’t try to get away from him the faster way possible, her whole body and mind were screaming to do it.

“Don’t worry your little head though; I’m always here for you. I’ll make sure your true beauty stands out to everyone to see” a little smile comes across in his expression, which starts to be much softer as he finished with her hair.

“It’s sad how no one expects me...” Vil starts, gently taking y/n chin in his hand and moving it until she was looking at herself in the mirror “...will see your beauty. You should be into a magazine, but your beauty is the only mine to see, right? You don’t want other people to _ruin you_ , I’m right?”  
Vil eyes lock up with y/n ones, and by his glare, she understood that he wanted an answer, and now. Quickly y/n nodded, looking at him in the eyes, and luckily, he seemed satisfied with her answer.  
With Vil it was always like this: she feels like a mere pet in his eyes, something to play with when he is bored, and that loves to doll up now and then. But at the same time, he was very nice and caring, worrying whatever or not she had eaten if her sleep was peaceful if she was feeling ill. Bu the worse part was whatever Vil's attention would go to y/n neck: he could spend _hours_ just to look at it, gently caress it with his hand, sometimes y/n could hear him saying stuff like him wondering about how she would taste... But it was better not to think about it.  
This whole situation was tiring, and y/n started to be sick of it. However, every time she was around Vil it didn’t seem a good idea to scream at him to let her go, to explain to her why she was here and why was he keeping her there. But he seemed to understand that y/n wanted answers, how he did was probably better now knowing... At least it was something.  
All that Vil left one day was a letter, a nice dress, and makeup. Nothing else. Y/N watched the letter for a while, unsure if she should open it up or not. For some reason, her hand opening the letter was shaking, and she almost dropped it before reading.

_“Dear Y/N,_  
_It seemed that you have been wondering too much about why you are and why I am keeping you here. My apologies, I truly wanted you to feel at home before I decided to tell you the truth, however, it seemed like my choice was the wrong one._  
_I will now answer all your question sincerely, I will wait for you in the dance room._  
_I hope you will like the dress I choose for you, the color is your favorite._  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Vil Schoenheit”_

Y/N didn’t look too much at the dress, but now seeing it better, it was indeed in her favorite color. Again, something that she only told Rook during one of those long chit chat they used to have before Vil becomes the only one she saw, if y/n had, to be honest, she missed the nice blonde guy. But it was better to keep up a secret. Anyway, it was better to be quick and put on the dress so Vil didn’t have to wait up any longer. She didn’t want to anger Vil, he never got angry at her, and it was better to keep it that way.  
Putting up the dress quickly and storming off her bedroom towards the dance room the faster she could, Y/N finds Vil waiting for her in the center of the room, looking through the window. Upon hearing her entering the room, Vil glare and attention quickly focus on her presence. Examining her dress, accessories, and make up for a while, he gives a simple nod with the head and a little smile, almost happy seeing her like that.

“You look stunning with this dress my dear, this color looks good on you.” He happily says, gently stroking y/n cheeks with his cold but soft hand.  
Y/N had her suspicion that Vil was, in fact, a vampire. Everything in this place prevented the sun from coming through, and even if he did Vil would always use an umbrella for covering up himself. He was always cold and she didn’t hear his heartbeat once, something that truly scared her the first time. Even if Vil started to give her the food, he didn’t eat anything. Y/N tried to make him too, but he always refused with a gentle smile on his face, telling her he already eat something before. At this point, she only needed to confirm it.

“Now... Will you give me the honor of this dance?” Vil asks making, with a snap of fingers, the music start and he offers his hand at y/n.  
After a few seconds of hesitation, y/n takes Vil hands, and the two of them start to dance with Vil easily taking the lead of it. They stay in silence for a while, Vil keeping y/n closer to his chest and looking at her with a curious glare. If she ignores his glare and closes her eyes, this could have been something so incredibly romantic. Her and her lover, dancing to a nice song with the moon behind them lighting up the room, laughing at their mistakes and doing silly dances just for fun, simply enjoying each other company...

“So... I guess that you probably know by now” obviously, her imagination was ruined by Vil's voice, bringing her to reality. This isn’t her dancing with her lover, but her kidnapper. It wasn’t something romantic, it was something _messed up._  
Y/N looks up to him, not knowing how to respond. It was certain that he was indeed a vampire, but... Was she sure that she wanted to know the truth? Was she ready? She decided to only nod without adding anything. Vil didn’t say anything about that either, stopping to dancing and looking at her in the eyes for a while.

“Do you also know that I love you?”

Silence.

Y/N quickly pushes him away from her, but in vain, Vil is so much stronger. She can’t get away from him even if she tries to, even if she kicks him and punch him, Vil grip is a deadly one and he merely stays here, looking at her smiling.

“Oh my, didn’t know that you were such a brat. Didn’t you understand? I was the one who asked Rook to kidnap you, and why would I treat you so gently if humans to me are just livestock? You are an intelligent one, you certainly didn’t think I was being gentle to you for no reason.” He adds sighing, Vil seemed almost entertained to see y/n struggling to get away between his arms, almost as if she was a show. Maybe she truly was just that for him.

“That one day I saw you, I don’t even know what happened... I saw you having fun with those _friends_ of yours, and I almost felt like my heart was beating” Vil tells, the way he said the word “friends” makes y/n skin crawl, he said it in a way he would name his worst enemy.

“I had to take you away, you understand? Only me is worthy of your beauty and smile, no one else is. They don’t deserve to see you happy or sad, I’m the only one who should see those beautiful tears of yours or drinking your blood.” The more Vil keeps up with his crazy speech, the closer he keeps y/n to the point where she almost can’t breathe anymore.

“Don’t you worry my little potato, you are fine and safe with me. I’ll make you mine so no one else will be able to touch you ever again, no one will take you away from me ever” he finally stops with his crazy speech but y/n nightmare becomes reality, Vil is aiming for her neck.  
Trying her best to not succumb to the vampire, y/n kicks and punch him for dear life, screaming at top of her lungs, but it’s all futile. Vil pins her down on the floor, moving y/n head so he has a better aperture to her neck.  
Before biting her Vil gently kissed her neck, and tries to comfort y/n by telling her that, if she follows what he says it’s not gonna hurt, _he swears._  
But he was lying, of course. When Vil finally bite y/n, it hurt like hell. Y/N tried once again to get him off of her, screaming in pain, but all Vil did was keeping her down with his superhuman strength and keep sucking her blood.  
When Vil finally finished y/n didn’t feel her body anymore, her vision was getting blurry by the second. Her last memory was Vil, cover-up in her blood, looking at her smiling happily and softly stroking her cheeks.  
“Now you are truly mine my dear...”


End file.
